The disclosure relates generally to ice shaving machines, systems, and methods and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to ice shaving machines, systems, and methods for shaving ice, such as cubed or other ice, with an improved blade to produce a powdery snow-like textured confection.
A variety of machines have been developed, described and are widely known for creating or processing cold deserts and confectioneries by processing ice into more appealing eatable forms, such as snow cones and shaved ice products. Such devices produce either ice granules (snow cones) or light, fluffy, finely textured shaved ice for subsequent flavoring using syrups.
Despite the advantages of shaved ice machines that are available in the marketplace, improvements are still being sought. Shaved ice machines in the marketplace may be characterized by several disadvantages that may be addressed by the disclosure.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation and are readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following drawings, detailed description, claims and abstract of this disclosure. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.